The 25th Hunger Games
by skyclimber66
Summary: I re-submitted this because it was taken down.
1. Tribute list

**District 1 (luxury goods) - **career district

Girl: **Azalea Rominav **(sofiaroro)

Boy: ** Maro Finnigal **(xxmissxxcassix)

**District 2 (Masonry, weapons and peacekeeper training) - **career district

Girl: **Joli Pak **(xxMissxxCassix)

Boy: **Elec Beheard **(xxMissxxCassix)

**District 3 (Technology)**

Girl: **Ariadne Miller **(dancing chocolate smudge)

Boy: **Jere Hiam **(xxMissxxcassix)

**District 4 (Fishing) - **career district

Girl: **Nina Dagon **(xxMissxxCassix)

Boy: **Jai Archer **(MizzxxCassix)

**District 5 (Power)**

Girl: **Citlalli Ellak **(X-screamurmind-X)

Boy: (bloodbath) **Blayze Gideon**

**District 6 (Transportation)**

Girl: (bloodbath) **Skye Musac**

Boy: **Gi Tilliam **(xxMissxxCassix)

**District 7 (Lumber)**

Girl: **Millie Coal **(xxMissxxcassix)

Boy: (bloodbath) **Phoci Wubber**

**District 8 (Textiles)**

Girl: **Shift Jones** (bowler hat. paxomnes)

Boy: **Rowan Wayne **(thegirlwhowasonfire21)

**District 9 (Grain)**

Girl: ** Spencer Armageddon **(lizzieg562)

Boy: **Teagan Yuro **(xxMissxxCassix)

**District 10 (Livestock)**

Girl: **Eliza Millione **(xxmissxxcassix)

Boy: (bloodbath) **Amos Carper**

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

Girl: (bloodbath) **Thela Dimari**

Boy: **Po Haber **(xxMissxxcassix)

**District 12 (Coal mining)**

Girl: **Lynette Stone** (thegirlwhowasonfire21)

Boy: **Zoo Mars **(xxMissxxCassix)


	2. Sponsor system

**Ok, so yes. I am going to have a sponsor system. At the end of each chapter, I will write the names of people who have points and a list of things you can do with them.**

* * *

**Sending in a tribute- 40 points**

**Reviewing (more than one sentence) -15 points**

**Reviewing (one sentence) -5 points**

* * *

**I will also put three questions at the end of each chapter. **

**If you get number 1 right, you get 5 points**

**If you get number 2 right, you get 10 points**

**If you get number 3 right, you get 20 points.**

* * *

**The lists are as follows:**

**bowler hat. paxomnes – ****40 points**

**X-screamurmind-X ****–**** 40 points**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge ****–**** 65 points**

**Lizzieg562 ****–****65 points**

**Thegirlwhowasonfire21 - 40 points**

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

Water purification tablets 15 points

Matches 15 points

Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points

Food (small) 20 points

Food (medium) 25 points

Food (large) 30 points

Clothing replacements 30 points

Weapon (average) 30 points

Weapon (good) 40 points

Medicine (normal) 30 points

Medicine (capitol) 45 points

* * *

If there's anything I missed, you can PM me and I will add it to the list.

PM me if you want to buy something with the tributes name and reaction to getting the gift and I will take points off your account.

I really hope that I don't forget to add anyone's points, but if I do, you can PM me and I will add them to your account.

* * *

**The three questions are:**

**1. Which character did Jack Nicholson play in the first Batman movie?**

**2. The word electricity comes from the Greek word for what?**

**3. Lemniscate is the correct name for what symbol?**


	3. Girl reaping district 1

**Girl reaping district 1**

**Azalea Rominav**

Azalea gasped as her head broke the surface of the water and she continued her lap feeling like a mermaid as her long caramel hair streamed out behind her. She reached the other end of the pool and glanced up and the huge clock hung on the wall of the pool room in the training center.

"Damn" She muttered to herself "only three short hours to beautify myself for the reaping." She gracefully launched herself out of the pool and landed on the rough wet tile solidly. From there, she strolled over to the towel shelf and looped an aqua towel around her waist. Then, sauntering into a shower stall, she set the water to warm and let it run over her head and down her face.

"Ahhh," she sighed blissfully, trying to enjoy the moment, for she knew that this would be her last shower in the training center. That day, she was going to volunteer to be a tribute in the hunger games. It was true that she was only seventeen, but she didn't want to take the risk of having her spot stolen from beneath her by some other tribute in her eighteenth year.

Turning off the water, she rung out the excess liquid from her hair and then squished it with a towel, getting every last drop out before slipping on her cover up and sandals.

Sauntering home from the center, she let the sun and wind blow-dry her hair as it hung down her back.

"H-h-hi Azalea" She heard someone stutter and she looked over at them, flashing a brilliant smile full of straight white teeth. The rather-adorable boy scrambled to get out of her way as Azalea strode onwards, not even glancing back.

As she rounded the last bend before reaching her house, Azalea began to sprint, not able to contain her feeling of excitement anymore. This was the year that she was going to volunteer and nobody would be able to stop her.

She jogged up the wide marble staircase and into her room. The first thing Azalea did was peel off her wet swim-suit and slip into her house coat. Then she said down with a plop on the beanbag chair and began to do her nails. She painted them a victorious violet that would contrast perfectly with the white sundress that she had picked out. Her nails were blown on excitedly and when they were dry, she slipped into the dress. Zipping it up the side, she twirled over to the mirror and grinned. She looked absolutely fabulous. By that time, her lovely hair had curled itself into long tawny swirls, all she had left to do was swipe some blush across her cheeks and some gloss across her lips and she would be good to go.

Skipping down the stairs in excitement, she just about ran smack into her two best friends, Jenna and Lana. Giggling reverberated through the house and the three girls continued skipping down the stairs.

They gossiped as they headed off towards the town square. All of the girls that they passed on their way looked at the trio enviously and for good reason, all the boys were looking at them longingly.

Ignoring the gawkers, the group skipped the line and signed in with the peacekeeper sitting at the table. Then, they lined up in the seventeen year-old row and were soon tittering as hard as ever. They were shushed and threatened by the peacekeepers, but they ignored the threats and kept right on fooling around. There was nothing that the blasted peacekeepers could do to her once she was in the arena. Thought Azalea ecstatically. When the film that the girls had been oblivious to was over, the gaudy escort pulled up her ridiculously long sleeve and inserted her thin fingers in, reaching for a tiny scrap of paper that would seal someone's fate. As she twirled around those sickly white fingers into the bowl, Azalea was disgusted with the women, why draw out everyone's fear when you could just get over with it and let her volunteer.

Eventually, the woman pulled out a name and looked puzzled at it before reading out the name.

"Sinead Maarhuise?" She said, pronouncing it Sin-ee-ad instead of Shin-aide like it is supposed to be pronounced.

"Am a saying it wrong?" She exclaimed when no one named Sin-ee-ad stepped forward.

"Oh don't worry about it," Azalea said stepping forward. "I volunteer as tribute." The last part was shouted out with pride and echoed around the square.

Hiking up her skirt, Azalea strode forward and climbed the stairs quickly, eager for her moment of glory. The crown roared and Azalea sent them a bright smile before they were shushed and the escort went to pull the boys name. Azalea was unable to wipe the goofy grin from her face even when the lime-light was transferred to the male tribute.

**Hope you liked it and remember, review, review, review! Also, I really need more tributes, especially boys so it would be awesome if you could send me one.**

**The three questions are:**

**1. What is the definition of farinaceous?**

**2. What did Louie XIV invent?**

**3. Which famous author arrived drunk to every college class but still managed to maintain top grade?**

* * *

**The points list and things you can buy goes as follows:**

bowler hat. paxomnes – 40 points

X-screamurmind-X – 60 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 65 points

Lizzieg562 – 65 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 40 points

xxMissxxCassix – 40

sofiaroro – 40 points

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

**Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

* * *

**Thanks,**

**your gamemaker,**

**Skyclimber**


	4. Boy reaping district 1

**Boy reaping district 1**

**Maro Finnigal**

Maro sat down gently on the blue wrestling mat covering the floor of the training center. He was tired of dueling with a weakling who wasn't desperate enough to be interesting. The only interesting dueling partner that he had found so far was his twin sister Anjii. She was clever enough to be exciting and not get hurt. He had never met someone able to beat him other than her. That was why he was planning on going into the hunger games; he was ready for some real competition.

He stood up on the mat and brushed himself off before setting off in search of her. He wanted to get a last minute practice in before he had to go get dressed and head to the reaping.

"Anjii," he called "Anj are you in here?" he shouted again, walking down the corridor that laced through the building.

"In here, Maro." He heard her call from somewhere off to his right. Striding over to the room, that he thought the voice had come from; he opened the door to find her in the middle of an intense sword fight with one of the trainers.

She smiled at Maro and the trainer took the chance to jab the blade at her abdomen. She leapt out of the way like a cat and quickly righted herself before making the wining touch by holding her sword up to his throat. She smiled at him and marched over to where Maro was leaning casually against the wall.

"Good job." He said and nodded his encouragement. She gave him a little half smile before he asked her if she would practice with him just one more time before the reaping. She agreed and they began dueling barehanded.

At one point, it looked as if Maro was winning as she lay on the ground beneath him but she quickly slid through his legs at leapt back up onto her feet. He had brute strength but she was cunning and every time he was sure that he had her, she managed to find a new way of escape. Eventually, he was panting hard and he had to call it a draw.

"I just hope that there's no one like you in the arena. I'll lose like that." He said snapping his fingers to highlight his point.

She giggled and jokingly said, "Haven't you heard, I'm one of a kind?" They both smiled and suddenly, their mother burst into the room. As she stepped over the threshold, her stiletto heel hooked on the edge of the mats and she would have toppled over if not for the speed at which the twins came to her aid.

"You okay Ma?" they said as one and smiled at each other.

"I would be fine if you two were at home getting dressed instead of here getting sweaty." She said huffily "the reaping starts in thirty minutes and you two are sopping." Turning on her heel, she strode out the door and the siblings followed obediently. Neither of them would ever dream of crossing Diamond Finnigal. It was once said that she was the toughest lady in the entire district. Needless to say, she took that as a compliment.

When the twins got home, they saw that their housekeeper Anjou had laid them out outfits on their beds. Maro's being a pair of tightly creased navy dress pants with a white shirt and Anjii's being a puffy sleeved dress of the same material.

They dressed quickly and headed downstairs together just as their drunkard father slipped out of his study staggering and swaying. He looked up at them and exclaimed.

"You two look like you've been cut out of the same cloth!" He guffawed loudly and then stumbled out of the room. Turning to look at each other, the twins shook their heads and sighed in unison before continuing down the stairs and into the grand foyer of their three story mansion.

Quickly ducking out the mahogany door before their mother could stop them and fuss over them; they walked together, feet in step.

The breeze cut through Maro's shaved light blonde hair and it cooled his scalp.

The pair walked past all of the shops on the main street and turned left, taking a shortcut through a dark alleyway. Going this route always made Maro nervous as he was slightly claustrophobic but it was shorter so Anjii insisted.

Maro breathed out a sigh of relief as they excited the tunnel and came out in the hot bright sunlight of the town square. The twins quickly rushed over to their spots and the end of the eighteen year old section from which Maro could quickly step over the rope and announce himself as a volunteer.

Maro fiddled with the seam of his shirt in anticipation as he waited through the never-ending movie for the boys drawing. He was glad to see that a strong-looking girl stepped up to volunteer for the weak looking girl with the funny name. At least he'd have one capable ally. He thought to himself.

When finally the escort had finished with the girls, she spoke excitedly

"Time for the boys"

Before Maro even registered the name of the boy who was called up, he had shouted to the crowd that he volunteered as tribute and leapt up onto the stage.

The lady's wickedly long fingernails jabbed into his back as she pushed him forward through the thick stone doors into the capitol building and out of sight of the crowd.

**Thanks for reading**

**The next chapter will be out in about ten minutes so please read them both. **

* * *

**What is the most common first name in the world?**

** 2. What does the 57 stand for on a Heinz ketchup bottle?**

** 3. What is the name of the lady who makes Annie's bed in the song "I think I'm gonna like it here." From Annie the musical?**

* * *

Lists:

bowler hat. paxomnes – 40 points

X-screamurmind-X – 65 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 80 points

Lizzieg562 – 65 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 40 points

xxMissxxCassix – 320 points

sofiaroro – 50 points

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

**Medicine (capitol) 45 points**


	5. Girl reaping district 2

**Girl reaping district 2**

**Joli Pak**

Joli grabbed another dagger and sent it whizzing into the head of her practice dummy, today was the day of the reaping and she wanted to be ready, you never knew when you'd get reaped. Or at least that's what her brother said when she went into the capitol building to say goodbye to him after he had been chosen.

"Be ready little fighter, you never know what'll happen." That was the last thing he had ever said to her and she planned to remember it.

Just as she was lining up to throw another knife, she heard a loud thump and then a scream of pain. She was surprised and released the knife wrong and it ended up impaling itself in the wall behind the target.

"Damn," she exclaimed and then shouted "This better be good." She stalked off into the next room to find her best friend Ulina slumped in a heap on the floor beneath the climbing wall, her leg bent at the wrong angle. She was writhing in pain and Joli didn't know what to do. Rushing into the front office of the training center, she retrieved the secretary who took one look at the leg and announced,

"It's broken."

"It can't be broken, look again." Ulina groaned.

"We better get you to the doctor and then on to the reaping, you know the penalty if you're late."

The secretary gingerly picked up the petite girl and told Joli harshly to go home and get changed.

Running back to her house, Joli slammed open the door and ran to her bedroom. On the bed, her mother had lain out a white lace sundress and a pair of bright yellow flats. She slipped into them and zipped up the dress, quickly swiping a wet washcloth across her sweaty forehead and shaking her head to allow her wavy black hair to flow freely down to the small of her back. She smoothed the puffy white skirt and skipped out of the room. She was worried about Ulina but was eager to see her boyfriend Huck who she had promised to meet with before the reaping.

Joli was still willing and eager to skip down the street because she had nothing to worry about, even if she was reaped, she was ready and would surely come out the lone victor at the end.

Huck gently grabbed her arm as she just about skipped by him. He then pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She pulled away and they smiled at each other, held hands and sauntered down the street without a care in the world. They checked in and stood next to each other in the fifteen year-old section.

A flurry of motion occurred behind the pair and Joli turned to see what the commotion was about. Ulina was swiftly maneuvering a wheeled chair towards them. She had a grim look on her face that was tinged gray from pain.

"The doctor confirms it, it's broken. If I'm reaped, I'll be dead like that." She said snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"Don't worry about it." Joli replied, "You won't be reaped." The trio went back to lighter topics of conversation and were soon smiling and laughing like nothing had happened.

Eventually, the escort had finished the movie that had been completely ignored by Joli and reached into the globe. Out came a name pressed between the man's digits. He slowly unfolded it and read out the name.

"Ulina Petal."

Ulina gasped and looked over at Joli. "I'm going to die." She gasped out and began to sob.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." Joli could feel the words reverberating through the square as she stepped forward.

"Thank you very much dear and congratulations, may the odds be ever in you favour."

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**It may be a while until I post the next chapter because i don't have a boy from district 2 yet and I am trying to go in order so...**

**I also didn't put the lists of points and things you can buy on this chapter because I just put thm on the last chapter like two minutes ago and nothing has changed yet. Remember to look at the questions on the previous chapter and answer them to get points :)**

**your gamemaker,**

**skyclimber**


	6. Boy reaping district 2

**Boy reaping district 2**

**Elec Beheard**

"No."

"Awe, come on dollface. It could be the last time you ever get the chance to talk to me." Elec said to the pretty girl who sat beside him on the old wooden bench as she uncrossed her legs and marched off.

"Damn," he said to himself "that one was prettier than usual." You see, Elec had a thing for girls. He knew he was hot and acted it. He was too cocky for his own good.

Getting up off the gray bench, he cracked his neck and swaggered along the street to the cool forested path at the edge of town.

When Elec was younger, he used to love coming to this path and racing his friends through the leafy green shadows. One day though, he realized how peaceful it was until he and his obnoxious friends shattered its serenity. After that, he never took them back there. Instead using it as a place to think and meditate.

Today was different though. It was the day of the reaping, the day that his parents expected him to volunteer.

"After all," They would whisper among themselves "He is eighteen and he is the third generation." For you see, in Elec's family, the third generation always volunteered to be in the hunger games, it was just how it was done. Elec wasn't sure about the whole third generation business and had tried to ignore it in the past. Unfortunately for him, he was now 18 and there was no way for him to back out now.

Elec stood up stiffly as he heard a twig snap behind him. He was sure there was someone behind him but when he whirled around, he saw no one. As he looked closer though, he saw the faint outline of a girls shadow etched upon one of the trees.

"Come out," he said with a soft smile "I've seen you." He was thoroughly surprised when the female figure stepped out from hiding.

She had long silky onyx hair the flowed gently in waves down her back. She was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. Her features were almost elfin and she had a light smattering of freckles streaked across her nose.

"I-isn't your name Joli?" he stuttered at the stunning girl.

"No," she replied calmly. "I am her sister Periwinkle. I am twelve."

"Oh well, I must be going." Elec said stupidly and hiked off through the woods accompanied by Periwinkle's jingling laugh.

When he reached the edge of the forest, he stepped out into the brilliant sunlight and shut his deep brown eyes tightly for a moment to block out the rays.

When his vision had adjusted, he continued on to his beautiful house. He walked up to the back door past vividly colored exotic plants and knocked twice before finally someone came to his rescue. It was his younger sister Farrellie who slid back the bolt and greeted him with a smile. They had always been close and Elec knew that Farrellie would be sad to see him go. He also knew though, that she was loyal to the family and a very traditional person so she wouldn't help him get out.

He slipped past her and walked down the hallway and into his room. Their mother had laid out an utterly disgusting pale green shirt and brown dress pants on his bed which he decided to ignore before pulling out of the closet his favourite plain crimson t-shirt and black jeans.

Sliding the jeans on was difficult because they were so tight but he'd do what he had to, to be fashionable. The shirt was easy because it was so loose. He walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed his tawny hair down over his forehead to half cover one of his deep chestnut eyes.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed and strode cockily out of the room.

As he passed nicely dressed girls on the street, he winked, waved or wooed them and continued on before reaching the town square. Everyone he knew was gathered there, for it was required that all citizens of the district attend the reaping.

Managing to wedge himself between two cute girls, he started to laugh and joke with them before someone caught his attention. It was that girl Periwinkle's sister. Joli, he thought her name was. She was laughing and smiling, the picture of perfection. The wind gently lifted her hair and in that moment, Elec realized how breathtaking she was. He was surprised when a fog of worry clouded her face and two words burst from her perfect mouth.

"I volunteer!"

"Oh my god." Elec whispered to himself. He had just found the love of his life and now she was heading towards certain death. Elec knew that there was only one thing he could do to save her.

As the timid twelve year old boy that had been reaped was quietly walking up the granite steps, Elec shouted two words.

"I volunteer!"

* * *

– 75 points

X-screamurmind-X – 85 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 80 points

Lizzieg562 – 20 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 80 points

xxMissxxCassix – 500 points

sofiaroro – 50 points

Things people have

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points****Matches 15 points****Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points****Food (small) 20 points****Food (medium) 25 points****Food (large) 30 points****Clothing replacements 30 points****Weapon (average) 30 points****Weapon (good) 40 points****Medicine (normal) 30 points****Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

* * *

1. In what sport would you use the term double dribble?

2. What character did Susan Sarandon play in the Rocky Horror Picture Show?

3. How many strings does a harp have?

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Your gamemaker,

Skyclimber


	7. Girl reaping district 3

**Girl reaping district 3**

**Ariadne Miller**

Ariadne looked over at the old clock on the dorm room wall and saw that it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. She had been hiding out in the dreary orphanage home all day, counting down the minutes until the reaping. Knowing that she was expected to gather downstairs in the entrance of the orphanage at quarter past three, she slowly got up and stretched, putting down her book on aerodynamics and dog-earing the page. She stood up straight on her tip-toes and looked into the cracker mirror hung on the wall, it warped her face but she could still see her thick curly black hair that contrasted with her pale cream colored skin. The only unique thing she saw was her deep gold cat-like eyes. Looking down and smoothing her pale grey standard issue orphanage dress, she began to think about the outcome of the reaping and calculated her chances of being picked. She was only fourteen which meant that her name was only in the orb three times.

"Stop!" She said harshly to herself, halting her train of thought. "Thinking it through isn't going to do anything but make you more anxious."

She quickly gathered her hair into a braid at the back of her head and looked up at the clock. It was only ten past, but the hands seemed to be running around the clock face.

When she got downstairs the matron was doing roll-call and just calling the name of her friend.

"Erina Mellings?"

"Present"

"Ariadne Miller?"

"Present" She said slipping into line behind Erina. The two girls smiled at each other but dared not talk for they knew that if one word slipped out, the matron would beat them both with the leather whip hung on the hook beside the door.

When roll-call was over, the severe looking woman opened the heavy wood door and led the girls, still in line, towards the square. They were split up into their respective sections and told to be quiet. Erina was like a blessing to Ariadne, she calmed her, and soon the girls were smiling and Ariadne had almost forgotten her terror.

The movie, Ariadne knew would be the next part of the day. Her stomach tied itself in bigger and bigger knots. Her breathing got faster and lighter and she felt like she was going to explode from nerves.

The escort on the stage smiled a Cheshire cat grin, the affect was amplified by her lavender skin and fluffy magenta hair crowning her head. Dipping her hand into the orb, she gently plucked out a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Ariadne Miller"

Ariadne was numb; she wasn't going to allow her emotions to get the best of her. She smiled stiffly and walked rigidly up to the stage with the solid grimace still on her face. She looked down over the sea of grim faces and searched out Erina. She had slight tears rolling down her face and she was slumping against the stranger next to her.

The escort's sickly-sweet voice pulled Ariadne out of her thoughts and back to the stage.

"Boys next" The escort continued excitedly.

* * *

**Hi, so thanks for reading my chapters. The lists and questions are on the previous chapter because I just posted that one like two minutes ago. **

**Your gamemaker,**

**Skyclimber**


	8. Boy reaping district 3

**Boy reaping district 3**

**Jere Hiam**

"Famer, would you mind handing me the sound card?" Jere said gently.

"Of course Jere." Famer replied in a well mannered way, "here you are" Receiving the miniscule plastic chip, he and his friends Famer and Toyu stared down into the dark space of the almost finished computer. Slowly sliding it into its allotted slot, it clicked in and the boys sighed in happiness. It was finally finished. They had been waiting over a month to get the last piece that they needed to complete it.

The three boys stood up straight and smiled at each other before lowering their heads again and screwing on the top cover. Jere then carefully lifted it down from the rough hewn wooden table and slid it into a small cupboard beneath. Before closing the wooden door of the cupboard, Toyu slipped a piece of dark cloth over it that Jere hoped would camouflage it against any prying eyes.

"Jere," he heard his mother call "Kara, Exia, Olia, Olive, Cris, Indo. You're going to be late for the reaping. You better get your lazy butts in this kitchen within thirty seconds or so help me!"

A chorus of "Yes mom's" reached Jere's ears and he quickly bid his friends goodbye and slipped into the house.

"Hello mother." He said shyly.

"Hello Jere, please go get dressed for the reaping, I'm all in a frazzle."

"Okay mother" Jere said before slipping out of the kitchen and down to the end of the hall where his room was. Cris and Indo were already in the room cleaning up and it took them a minute to notice Jere. When they did, they each gave him a swift smile and returned to their primping. The way they did themselves up reminded Jere of cockatoos, with all their preening.

This thought made Jere laugh a little and his two brothers looked at him as if he was crazy.

Laughing on reaping day – he thought to himself - wow I must really be crazy.

He quickly slipped on a pair of pants and a t-shirt that he found in the top drawer of his shared dresser and had a tie slipped on over his head. He quickly smoothed down his unruly strawberry blonde hair and left the room. When he reached the entrance hall, he heard Exia snickering with Kara and pointing at him. He looked in the mirror and saw that he looked like a clown.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with white pants and what's more, one of his brothers, probably Indo, had slipped a thin black tie over his head.

"Come on everyone, time to go." Their mother said, shooing them out the door.

"Oh God" Jere groaned. This would be so embarrassing.

He and his siblings followed their mother like ducklings in the springtime. They had been organized by age and the line went as follows: Cris, Jere, Olia, Olive, Indo, Kara and Exia. The last two were lagging behind, trying to look cool and like the others were complete strangers. It wasn't working but Jere didn't want to burst their bubble.

When the octet reaching the square, the peeled out of line and into their separate pens. The only two that stayed together were olive and Olia and that was because they were twins.

Seeing how the microphone setup was done, Jere visualized ways to improve it. He saw in his mind the electricity going through the wires and wondered why they hadn't connected them properly. He was only broken from his reverie when the lavender escort spoke sweetly.

"Boys next" This got Jere's attention as he looked up to the stage and saw an undernourished girl with a thin face and long lanky black hair tied back in a braid. Her one feature that really stood out though, was here eyes. They were the colour of molten gold and as bright and clear as a summer's day.

"Jere Hiam?" He heard called out over the crowd of searching faces. Only nine of the faces in the crowd knew to put together that name with him.

"Jere dear," the escort said with a giggle at her cleverness "Would you mind coming up to the stage?"

Slowly, Jere started to move and he crept up the stairs at a snail's pace. This could not be happening to him.

* * *

Bowler hat. paxomnes – 90 points

X-screamurmind-X – 100 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 80 points

Lizzieg562 – 20 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 80 points

xxMissxxCassix – 500 points

sofiaroro – 50 points

Things people have

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

******Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

* * *

1. Which country has the longest coastline?

2. Who played James Bond in the sixth movie?

3. Which disease do people with red hair have twice the chance of getting?

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Your gamemaker,**

**Skyclimber**


	9. Girl reaping district 4

**Girl reaping district 4**

**Nina Dagon**

Thunk, Nina heard the tip of her spear go clean through another fish and bang on the rocky bottom of the bay. Lifting up her spear and counting her catch, she saw that she already had seven, more than enough to feed her family with. Nina counted this as the most fulfilling part of her day. She loved how powerful the simple action of fishing made her feel. It made her feel superior and strong.

Carefully hiking over the jagged rocks, Nina finally reached the dusty road that curved along the shoreline and stepped onto it with her damp feet. The dust clung to her toes and became mud as she walked through it.

In one hand, she held the spear, still skewered with fish and in the other, she held up the skirt of her blue reaping dress. She must have been a sight to see.

As she walked along through the crowd of people in the harbour, no one stopped to talk with her or even acknowledged her existence. This was how it usually was for her because of her training regimen and love of solitude.

The crowd bustled around her and she could smell their sweat intertwine with the sea breeze. The salty smell was comforting to her because of Nina's two loves, fishing and training.

When Nina finally reached her average sized house, her feet were caked with mud and she looked like a wild woman with her spear and salt crusted hair. Her mother took one look at her messy feet and insisted that they were washed before setting foot inside the spotless house. Frowning, Nina obliged and was soon welcomed into her own home. Quickly, Nina slipped the fish into the brining barrel and crept slowly up the stairs into her own room.

Smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror, Nina noticed the way her caramel eyes slanted slightly upwards at the edges and how rosy her cheeks had become after a long morning of fishing. Nina didn't care about what people thought about her sun soaked hair and she left it as it was, slowing only to smooth the thick waves down her back. When she was happy with the way she looked, which was soon after she had started primping, she skipped over the threshold of her room and down the stairs to the living room. There her mother sat, her eyes shooting daggers at Nina's unbrushed hair and shoeless feet.

"I don't care what you think." Nina said petulantly. "I don't have to wear shoes if I don't want to."

"Just like her great grandmother," Her mother spoke to her father as if Nina wasn't even in the room. "Overly confident with no reason to be."

"Yes dear." Was all that her father said, only glancing up from his book for a split second before bowing his head again.

Nina puffed out a great sigh before sauntering off to find a pair of shoes.

Slipping on her mother's favourite sandals, she stomped out the door and reminded herself to step into every possible mud puddle on the way to the reaping.

As she walked, she saw him. Jai, the boy she had lusted after for over a month now. Of course he didn't notice her, no one ever did, but she always made a point of greeting him on her way to the harbour. He had kind teal eyes and fiery red hair that gave others the impression of a tough guy when in actuality; Jai was the sweetest boy that Nina had ever met.

Lost in her wonderful daydream, Nina found herself walking into the back of a dark blue dress shirt. Nina stumbled back and almost fell as the stranger who she had walked into grabbed her forearm in a strong grip to prevent her from falling backwards.

"Are you okay?" The deep voice asked genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Nina stuttered before continuing stiffly. "Thank you for your concern." As she finished speaking, she looked up and saw the worried face of Jai looking softly down at her.

Nina blanched, then turned bright crimson and sped off through the crowd.

She was forced to slow as she reached the check-in station. She didn't feel the prick of the small needle because of her complete numbness and soon, she realized that she was free to go into the reaping.

Quickly hurrying along in the sea of children, she was swept into the small 14 year old section by the tide. Resting there as her face cooled off, she began to look around her at the stage.

The escort, clad in a violet tutu and pearlescent body suit stood up off of her stool and stepped forward towards the microphone. Tapping it hard to make sure that it was working, she began to speak.

"I am not a big fan of that ridiculous movie that I am given to show and I am sure that I am just as excited as you are to see who will be representing district four in this year's hunger games so I will get on with it."

"Wow, that woman is a real eager bunny." Nina whispered to herself under her breath.

"First the girls" The escort said excitedly. "Nala Paiton"

A meek looking girl began to walk up the isle from the first row, where the twelve year olds were sent to stand. Nina didn't know what came over her but a split second before the girl reached the top step that would make it official, she yelled.

"I volunteer as the district four female tribute!"

* * *

Bowler hat. paxomnes – 90 points

X-screamurmind-X – 160 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 115 points

Lizzieg562 – 80 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 85 points

xxMissxxCassix – 530 points

sofiaroro – 50 points

Things people have

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

******Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

* * *

1. In Greek mythology how was Athena born?

2. What is the name of a famous scandal that was named after an office building?

3. What is SADS?

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Your gamemaker,

Skyclimber


	10. Boy reaping district 4

**Boy reaping district 4**

**Jai Archer**

Jai slowed his breathing and zeroed in on the lone fish swimming near the surface of the cerulean ocean. He pulled back the bow string and let go allowing the thin arrow to soar straight at the gliding silver scales.

Jai closed his eyes as the arrow sunk into the flesh through the thin layer of scales. The thin string that Jai had carefully tied to the flights at the end of the arrow was puller into the boat, taking the glistening body with it. Jai could smell the sea breeze and it helped to get the smell of blood from his nose.

On the port side of the boat, Jai's brother Shaw was pulling in big nets full of struggling fish and gutting them quickly and messily before moving on. Shuddering at the thought, Jai slipped his lone fish into a small icebox and turned back to face the ocean.

The waves roiled and Jai couldn't glimpse land for as far as he could see. The rocking motion of the old fishing boat calmed Jai and gave him a sense of inner peace.

Looking up at the sun, he saw that it was almost time for the reaping and he quickly shouted at his brother to start bringing the boat in.

When they reached the harbour, they tied the boat to a post with a thick gray rope and hopped out onto the dock. It felt weird, having the ground stay solid beneath the pair, since they had been out on the boat since dawn that morning.

Jai walked awkwardly along the quay through the crowd until he finally reached the small shanty that he and his brother shared with their mother. Opening the creaking worn wood door, jai got a thick splinter in his hand and was busy trying to pull it out as he reached the cramped second room that he and his brother shared.

Reaching into his singular drawer, Jai pulled out his only nice dress shirt and white linen pants and laid them carefully on his hammock before walking to the corner of the miniscule room and slid a cloth into the washbasin. He washed himself thoroughly, hoping to get the smell of fish out of his pores.

His reaping clothes barely fit him anymore as he had been wearing them when he was a mere twelve years old. Absentmindedly, Jai ran his hand through his wet red hair slicking it back off his forehead.

Jai looked out the cracked dirty window and saw the sea of people headed towards the center of town. He jumped up and slipped through the door, careful not to get another splinter on his way out.

Jai realized too late that he wasn't wearing any shoes and shrugged, it didn't matter anyways. He usually went around the district sans shoes. Why should today be any different?

Lost in thought, Jai felt a slight body bump into his back. He turned around quickly, just in time to catch the girl's hand and pull her upright.

"Are you ok?" Jai asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine." the girl stuttered a reply and quickly rushed off.

As Jai continued his walk, he thought about the girl. He couldn't remember ever seeing her before. The way her wild blonde hair had been whipped around by the breeze and the worried look in her large doe eyes had given him a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was about her but she gave off an air of mystery and deep passion. Jai liked it.

Lost in thought, Jai hadn't even noticed how he got into the sixteen year old pen.

Then the escort began to speak.

"I am not a big fan of that ridiculous movie that I am given to show and I am sure that I am just as excited as you are to see who will be representing district four in this year's hunger games so I will get on with it."

"Thank you" Jai whispered under his breath relieved. He wanted to get back to the boat and finish their fishing trip.

"Nala Paiton" The woman called out in an excited voice.

A small waifish girl with light blonde hair began to walk meekly up to the stage. Mall tears rolled down her face and Jai found himself wishing that he could volunteer for her. Suddenly, the unexpected happened. The girl who had bumped into him earlier ran up the stairs to the stage yelling.

"I volunteer as the district four female tribute!"

Her hair streamed out behind her in a thick tawny cloud as she leapt up to the stage.

"Congratulations dear." The escort said with a tight lipped smile and gestured for a peacekeeper to lead the relieved little girl back to her section.

"And now for the boys." The woman said pushing the other girl backwards out of the way.

Swirling her thin white fingers among the fluttering papers, the woman picked one and quickly pulled it out.

"Jai Archer"

Stoically, Jai walked up to the woman and thanked her before nodding at the crowd and shaking hands with the girl.

* * *

Bowler hat. paxomnes – 90 points

X-screamurmind-X – 175 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 5 points

Lizzieg562 – 115 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 85 points

xxMissxxCassix – 540 points

sofiaroro – 55 points

Things people have

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

Dancingchocolatesmudge – water purification tablets, good weapon, large food, capitol medicine

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

******Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

1. What is the only animal other than humans that can recognize themselves in the mirror?

2. How many hospital beds were used in the opening ceremonies for the 2012 Olympics?

3. What is another name for the Holy Sacrament in the Catholic Church?

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Your gamemaker,**

**Skyclimber**


	11. Girl reaping district 5

**Girl reaping district 5**

**Citlalli Ellak**

Citlalli awoke to the gentle shaking of her twin brother Ian.

"Wake up Cit." He said impatiently. "Today's the reaping day. You have to get dressed."

Citlalli didn't want to get up; she wanted to pretend that there was no such thing as the reapings or the hunger games. They were cruel, Citlalli thought to herself as the eyes of her best friend's younger brother haunted her. She could still see the shocked look on his twelve-year old face as one of the other tributes slammed a knife through his back. His tears of pain were broadcast live all over Panem. The people watching liked to pretend that they knew his feelings, but they couldn't possibly. Just the memory of this injustice made tears of rage spring to her eyes. She was determined not to let something like this happen again. He was too young to die. They were all too young to die!

Calming herself down and thinking logically was difficult for her, but Citlalli managed it. She looked up into the orange specked hazel eyes of her brother and stood up to get dressed. The previous evening, she had laid out her deep violet skinny jeans and a black and green flower patterned blouse. She quickly slipped them on and turned to the tarnished mirror in the corner to straighten out her hair. Swiftly tying it into a thick black knot beneath her left ear, she looped it around with an emerald ribbon and smiled at her reflection. She stood up a little straighter and sauntered down the stairs and to the small kitchen and the even smaller wooden table.

Ian was already sitting at the table dressed in dark blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt, his shiny onyx hair was slicked back and the only indication that he was only 18 was the slight glimmer in his eye.

He looked at Citlalli's pants and tutted disapprovingly then smiled and winked, letting her know that he was impressed by her forwardness.

The two 18-year-olds retrieved a pair of green apples from a dirty shelf and slipped quietly out the door trying not to wake their aunt and uncle. Once they were standing outside on the dusty road, they felt free to talk as usual. They didn't speak though they thought they should because they were so glum. It seemed to Citlalli that there was a grey cloud hanging over all of Panem today.

The town square was sparsely decorated. It had strings of small scarlet Panem flags looped around the ornaments on the Capitol building that were swaying in the slight breeze. They had no need for a stage in district five because the grand portico was ludicrously large. They had set up the usual white video screen before the doors and a projector across the square. It was difficult for them to form straight pens for the children because of the intricate fountain standing guard in the center of the spot.

Citlalli and her brother were signed in with a slight prick of their fingers and were then ushered to the eighteen-year-old section right at the back. Luckily for them, they were tall and could both see up to the portico.

The two of them stood like this for a while, just waiting in silence for the eccentric capitol woman by the name of Evereste to begin her speech. Examining her bizarre choice of clothing, the twins came to the conclusion that she was crazy. When she began to speak however, their attention was pulled from her clothing and to the film. Thinking about the capitol and its unforgiveable deeds, canceled out whatever message the film was trying to portray and by the time it was through, Citlalli was once again furious.

She tried to hide her anger for she knew that she would be punished and she waited for the unlucky girl's name to be called.

"Malyra Glasse." The escort cried out confidently. All of the children in the first row turned to look at one little girl. Her hair was pale brown the colour of a fawn and she was only about the height of Citlalli's waist. The little girl was sobbing with big tears rolling down her sweet naïve face.

Suddenly a boy with the same hair jumped out from the sixteen year old section and shouted, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!"

"I'm sorry dear, but unless zi am mistaken, you are not female, you can't volunteer for her." Said the woman abruptly.

"I volunteer! I'm a girl." The voice ripped from Citlalli's throat. She couldn't help it. She could see the anguish on the boy's face and the absolute terror on the little girl's.

"I volunteer as tribute!" She shouted once again.

"Well, it looks as though we have an eligible volunteer. Thank you dear, what is your name?

By this time Citlalli had made her way up the grand marble steps and was standing beside the escort.

"Citlalli Ellak, she said in a proud voice and smiled at the crowd."

"Congratulations dear." The woman said facetiously and moved on to the boys globe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I just posted the previous chapter so I didn't put more questions or the lists on this one.**

**remember, I love review and they can get you points so review, review, review!**

**Your gamemaker,**

**Skyclimber**


	12. Boy reaping district 6

**You may have noticed that I skipped both boy district 5 (Blayze Gideon) and girl district 6 (Skye Musac) This is because they are both bloodbath tributes and I didn't feel the need to write the reapings for tributes that won't really participate in the games. They will, however be mentioned by other characters in the training and interview sections of the story.**

**Boy reaping district 6**

**Gi Tillian**

Sitting on the hard desk chair in his room, Gi finished his drawing. "The curved lines and smooth finish are sure to make for a more aerodynamic vehicle." Gi mumbled to himself, holding the thin paper up to the light in order to see the pale pencil lines more clearly. He set the page down on the desk, flipped open his grey-blue binder and slid his newest creation into one of the few empty slots. Gi knew that he would need a new binder soon as he looked up to his overflowing shelves. "And maybe a few more shelves" he added quietly, chuckling under his breath.

Standing up, Gi pushed his chair back in under the desk and walked out of his room and down the stairs to where his mother and three older sisters were sitting at the kitchen table, grimly eating their thin soup. Gi wiped the smile off his face when he realized why everyone was so quiet. It was the day of the reaping. Gi never paid much attention to the hunger games and he actually didn't much care about them. He had never known anyone who was reaped and he had never gotten the chance to watch them, preferring to sit and draw in his room. Gi was never curious and usually ignored the reaping day, standing with his mother and imagining new designs in his head all the while.

Gi's mother looked up from her grey soup bowl and saw that he was only wearing his usual gray trousers and plain white shirt. She didn't much care what he wore as long as he was presentable for she knew that he wouldn't be reaped.

Sitting down and tasting the bowl of tepid soup that had been laid out for him, Gi felt the gritty contents go down his throat and nearly gagged. They must be coming near the end of their food supply, Gi thought bitterly to himself. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to make something of his hobby and help in the feeding of his family.

When he was done, his sister Kalia cleared the worn-out bowls and put them in the small washbasin before looking to their mother for what to do next.

"We must go children." She said in a tired and worn-out voice.

The family slipped into their worn-out shoes and trudged along the dusty road toward the town center. On the way, Gi saw the families of both his friend Outo and his friend Brooks although they weren't with their families. They had probably gone early and helped with the set-up in order to earn a bit more money.

As they reached the place where the dirt because cobble stones, Gi's family split up and peeled off into their appropriate spots. Gi stood alone uncomfortably, both of his friends were a year older than him so weren't able to stand with him. Shuffling his feet, Gi shifted his weight from side to side, impatiently waiting for it to be over so that he could get back home and find something more to eat. The thin broth hadn't been enough to satisfy the rumbling stomach of a growing twelve year old boy.

Abruptly, Gi was shaken from his thoughts by the extremely loud narration of the rebellion coming from the film. It seemed to Gi that it was much louder than usual and he covered his ears to block out the deafening voice.

Suddenly, it was over but Gi's ears continued to ring, he couldn't hear anything aside from the thrumming in his ears and so was very shocked when everyone turned to look at him. Someone gave him a push from behind and he found himself being led up to the stage by a trio of peacekeepers.

Gi was confused and was still mostly deaf so when the escort spoke to him, he abruptly replied with,

"thank you" and allowed himself to be led through the thick marble doors.

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

**The lists are as follows:**

Bowler hat. paxomnes – 90 points

X-screamurmind-X – 190 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 20 points

Lizzieg562 – 125 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 85 points

xxMissxxCassix – 540 points

sofiaroro – 55 points

**Things people have**

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

Dancingchocolatesmudge – water purification tablets, good weapon, large food, capitol medicine

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

******Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

* * *

Questions:

1. What does WD-40 stand for?

2. Who's father was the first American man to be named an honorary Tibetan Buddhist monk?

3. Are zebras white with black stripes or black with white stripes?

* * *

**Your gamemaker,**

**Skyclimber**


	13. Girl reaping district 8

Reaping district 8

Girl: Shift Jones

Shift awoke to the clattering of plates in the kitchen down the hall from her shared room. She could feel the smooth fabric of her blanket on her cheek and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Reshutting her eyes and blocking out the sounds of her large family Shift fell back into a peaceful slumber.

She dreamed about the reaping. In her dream, her younger brother Maxwell's name was called by the colorful escort. Shift could see his sandy brown head bobbing up and down as he climbed the stairs up to the stage. She could feel the warm teardrops on her cheeks that matched his as she heard him state his name with a thick teary voice. Shift wanted to do something, but she was helpless. Then, the capitol woman dipped her thin white hand into the girls globe, unfolded the crisp white paper and read clearly, "Shift Jones"

"Shift, Shift, wakeup." She heard as she opened her eyes and then blinked them shut again against the harsh light that permeated the room. She still felt herself shivering from the dream and when she looked up into the smiling face of her eight year old brother Maxwell, she felt a shudder go through her.

"It's ok, he's safe. He's only eight." She repeated in her head to reassure herself.

"Shift," Maxwell said a little more harshly this time "You have to get dressed, we're going to be late for the reaping. Everyone else is already in the square." It was just like her family to forget her. Shift was a run of the mill child with inconspicuous brown hair and green eyes. She was also the middle child of eight and that didn't help her stand out at all.

"Shift!" Maxwell exclaimed in exasperation and finally tugged her out of bed. "I'll be in the hall and you better be out there fully dressed in five minutes or so help me." He said trying to be serious.

Once Maxwell had departed and the door was firmly shut, Shift got up and waded through the piles of bedding and pillows lining the floor to the closet in the corner of the room. Her busy mother hadn't bothered to lay out an outfit for her as most mothers did but Shift didn't mind. She reached into the small closet and pulled out a light yellow sun dress, almost a shift she thought with a slight smile. Pulling it over her head, Shift smoothed down her unruly knot of hair pinched her cheeks and headed out to meet Maxwell.

The two siblings walked so fast that they were almost jogging in order to get to the square on time. Their entrance disrupted the flamboyantly dressed escort's speech and she looked flustered when everyone turned to look at them. A trio of peacekeepers quickly marched over to escort Shift to the fifteen year old section and then returned to their positions. After a few moments, the fuscia haired escort found her place and began the video.

Shift scanned the fifteen year-old section for her friend Harry and quickly shifted over to him. From there, she looked around for her family. There in the front row was Ron and a couple rows behind him was David. Although she dared not look behind her, she could feel that Calista was one row back glaring hotly at the rear of her head and behind her, she could hear the snickering of the twins Louie and Dewy who were probably sharing some joke about the escort's white makeup and violet lipstick.

The movie blabbed on and on about the rebellions and how great the capitol was until suddenly, it ended. The escort clapped while trying not to ruin her outrageously long nails and coughed awkwardly. Hurrying to say,

"First, we'll pick a girl." She gently lowered her delicate hand into the bowl and waved it around tauntingly a few times before diving in and pulling out the name. Harry quickly grabbed Shift's hand and squeezed it once reassuringly telepathically saying,

"It won't be you, don't worry." Slowly, she unfolded the pure white paper and read off the name. Shift looked up at Harry and smiled stupidly, knowing that it wasn't her.

The whole square was silent; Shift looked around waiting for a girl to come forward. Then the escort said the name again into the microphone,

"Shift Jones?"

It was her; Shift looked up at Harry to see the tears streaming down his face, and slowly stumbled forward along the walk-way. It seemed to Shift as if she would never make it up those stairs and to the stage where the capitol woman was smiling down at her, but eventually she did and was congratulated by the escort with a quick pat on the shoulder.

"And now for the boys." The escort said dismissively.


	14. Girl reaping district 9

Girl reaping district 9

Spencer Armageddon

The sight of the morning sun-rise over the golden wheat fields always filled Spencer with joy. She loved the way that the yellow wheat reflected the light, turning it into a brilliant golden sea. The slight breezes gently bending the stalks making it seem as if the ocean was roiling. The picture took Spencer's breath away. It was so calm, peaceful and beautiful. Unfortunately, the heavenly picture was tarnished by the fact that today was reaping day, one unlucky girl and one ill-fated boy were bound to be sent to their deaths that day. Spencer felt bad for doing nothing to help these doomed children but she knew that the Capitol would not stand for insolence.

As time progressed, the sky lightened from salmon-pink to a light airy blue. The district was beginning to rise and the streets weren't empty anymore. The citizens of the district were waking up and beginning their days as normal even though the day was anything but normal. Spencer climbed down the drainpipe from her precarious perch on the roof. She landed gracefully, almost cat-like on the ground and stood up, stretching. Then, she walked around the house and in through the open front door.

Sitting at the little wooden table in the main room was her older brother Sebastian. He was gobbling a small bowl of oatmeal and was about to start scoffing down the bowl their mother had set out for Spencer as well. One glare of her golden eyes stopped him in his tracks and he smiled up at her sheepishly.

"I was only going to have one bite." He said guiltily.

"It's ok," Spencer replied "you can have it all, I'm not hungry anyways." He grinned at her and devoured the second small bowl.

Spencer looked up to the sound of foot-steps coming down the ladder. It was her mother.

"I laid out an outfit for you on the bed." She said meekly.

"Thanks mum," Spencer said with a smile. Spencer then strode over to the ladder and climbed up, pausing only when she reached the edge of the bed. Laid out flat was her favourite, sleeveless salmon pink dress. It was accented with a black collar and round black buttons. Curling up from the hem line, Spencer had embroidered a smattering of black butterflies.

"Thanks mom" she said to herself with a slight smile.

She unbuttoned the shiny fasteners and slid the dress down over her head, doing it up in front. She combed her thick, dark brown hair with her fingers and then braided it loosely down her neck. Sliding down the ladder, and into the main room she saw that Sebastian was still seated at the table.

"We have to go now." she said gently to him and pulled him up by his arm.

"Ow," he exclaimed "I'm coming, I'm coming." He was wearing his usual dark jeans and pale blue lumberjack shirt. They strolled out of the house and into the dusty street.

Passing old wooden shacks, they quickly made their way to the square. The reaping wouldn't start for a good hour, But Spencer and Sebastian were being paid to help set up.

They set down wooden stakes into specifically made holes in the pavement and looped them with rope creating seven large sections. When they were done, the hour had passed and the square was starting to fill with people. The two siblings hurriedly went to check in with the white-coated peacekeeper and then strode over to their respective sections.

Soon enough, Spencer's best friend and boyfriend were there and they stood on both sides of her, Mallie on her left and Bennett on her right. Bennett leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and Spencer turned and looked up at him, batting her thick dark eyelashes. He blushed slightly and turned to face forward.

Soon thereafter, the rows were full and everyone eligible for the reapings was signed in.

"Hello," the escort said, he was new this year and he seemed rather nervous "ummm, my name is Orion Lanneere. Ummm and I'm here to draw the names for the district 9 tributes this year, so ummm, here we go." One of the peacekeepers quickly rushed over to him as he was reaching his hand into the girl's globe. The peacekeeper, a woman in the customary white outfit whispered in his ear and when she retreated, he exclaimed.

"Ah yes, the video, here you go." Then the video began to play, it was a boring affair threaded through with copious lies. Spencer didn't believe a word of it.

Finally, it came time to really draw the names; the blue haired man gently reached his manicured fingers into the globe and swiftly extracted a slip of paper. He cleared his throat into the microphone and read out the name printed on it.

"Spencer Arma-armag-"

"Armageddon" Spencer found herself barking out "it's pronounced Armageddon."

"Ah yes thank you young lady, Spencer Armageddon?"

"Yes, that's me" Spencer said stepping forward and pulling her hands from the clutches of her two favourite people in the world. She tried to look brave as she trudged solemnly up to the stage.

"Well done, I believe that it is now time for the boys." The escort said then looked to the peacekeepers for confirmation.


	15. girl reaping district 12

Girl reaping district 12

Lynette Stone

Lynette opened her eyes at the crowing of the rooster and she knew that she had to get up and make the day's bread. Lynette had found herself on sole ownership of one of district 12's three bakeries after her mother, the previous owner, disappeared. Legally, the bakery belonged to her ever-absent father and not to her but her philosophy was that if he wasn't going to run it then she would.

Pulling herself out of bed, she got dressed in her reaping outfit, a light pink slim fitting dress bisected by a simple black belt.

The first part of her day though, was always making the dough and allowing it to rise. She padded softly from the loft, down the stairs and into the back room of the bakery, once there; Lynette pulled her apron off the peg on the back of the door, looped the top over her head and tied a neat little bow behind her back. She then heaved a huge bag of flour out from under the wooden table and measured it out into a wooden bowl. The other ingredients were added and Lynette began to knead.

Kneading was Lynette's favourite part of the day, I gave her a chance to think and reflect on many things. This day however, the only thing Lynette thought about was the upcoming reaping. She couldn't help but think about the number of times her name was in the globe. Seven times, she thought. Lunette furrowed her brow and tried to erase all thoughts of what was soon to come from her mind. From then until the dough was thoroughly kneaded, all she thought was; press, fold, stretch, press, fold, stretch.

When the dough was done, she covered it with a red checked tea towel and set it in a dark, cool cupboard to rise.

Lynette now had a few moments of peace before anything else had to be done, so she stepped outside and perched herself gently on the old rocking chair on the porch. She sat rocking and looked out at the district. From her house, she had a view between two other buildings and straight to the forest on the other side of the fence.

As people started bustling past her, Lynette went inside and hung her apron back up on its hook before heading into the bathroom to make herself look presentable. She rinsed her face with water from a bucket and smoothed down her straight light-blonde hair. Her piercing blue eyes shone with the light of a million sons and were the only indication that she was as young as eighteen.

Satisfied with her face, she slipped on a pair of black dress shoes and slipped out the door. On the way, she encountered her friend Hazelle Hawthorne and they made the rest of the journey to the square together.

The two girls signed in and then parted ways when they were directed to their sections, Hazelle to the seventeen year-olds and Lynette to the eighteen year olds. Lynette watched fascinated as the woman from the capitol, an escort, Lynette had once heard her called stepped up to the microphone on the ramshackle stage.

"Hello everyone," The woman said "so happy to have you here." Lynette hung on every word the glamorous lady said."The first thing we have for you today is a film about the history of Panem that comes straight from the capitol. Isn't that exciting?" Lynette was sure that she and the escort were the only people smiling in the entire district at that moment.

The lady clicked on the projector and Lynette watched fascinated, they had gotten a new film this year.

"War, terrible war. Orphans, widows and motherless child…" Lynette listened enraptured. She stared at the screen and soaked in all the information that was given to her.

"And now onto the drawing don't you think?" The escort gave a slight smile. "Ok, here goes."

The woman reached her gold painted arm into the glass bowl and mixed it around tauntingly.

"This one?" she said pulling out a small paper. "Or this one?" She reached in again and pulled out another. Without looking at the first two, she put them back and said "Third time's the charm while dropping the other two back. She slowly uncreased the third slip and read out the girl's name.

"Lynette Stone." She said in a magnificent voice "Lynette?"

Lynette stepped forward and walked along past the rows of schoolchildren. Her emotions were mixed up and she didn't know what to feel.

"Congratulations dear." The escort said and then added after looking down at Lynette's best dress "You might want to fix yourself up a little on the train, change out of those rags."


	16. Author's note

**Hi, so I really feel that I have to apologize for my writing. I have been focusing on the unimportant things in the story way too long and I'm sorry for that. For those of you that don't have reapings for your character(s) I hope you don't mind, but I'm not going to write them. **

**Also, I have decided to write the rest of the story from the POV of one tribute, although, that one tribute will be able to see and interact with all of the other tributes so you will know what's going on with everyone. **

**I was also thinking that I could write it from a gamemakers POV**

**Please leave your thoughts of whose point of view I should write in within a review.**

**Thanks for your patience with me,**

**Skyclimber**

* * *

Bowler hat. paxomnes – 90 points

X-screamurmind-X – 190 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 20 points

Lizzieg562 – 125 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 85 points

xxMissxxCassix – 550 points

sofiaroro – 55 points

* * *

Things people have

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

Dancingchocolatesmudge – water purification tablets, good weapon, large food, capitol medicine

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

**Medicine (capitol) 45 points**


	17. Goodbyes districts 1,2,3

**Hi, so I wrote short goodbye scenes for districts 1,2 & 3. I really hope you like them and shortly, there will be other goodbye scenes.**

Azalea sat with her back straight on the edge of the red crushed velvet chair. Smiling brightly as her two best friends slipped through the thick mahogany doorframe and rushed over to hug her.

"Congratulations!" Jenna and Lana squealed in delight. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Practically vibrating with excitement, Azalea and her two besties began to discuss animatedly what they thought the capitol would be like and how jealous they were for her.

"Oh my gosh, we almost forgot." The barbies cried in unison as they were being ushered out the door by a uniformed peace-keeper. "This is your token; we bought it for you when you first started your training!"

Jenna hastily tossed something small and sparkly in Azalea's direction before the door clicked shut.

Picking it up, Azalea examined her token carefully. It was a ring. A thin gold band encircled a vivid turquoise stone that caught the light. The jewel itself was multifaceted and twinkled in the light like a small star.

"It's perfect." Azalea sighed to herself while slipping it onto her ring finger.

##############################################################################

"Oh my god Maro, I can't believe you actually went through with it!" Anjii cried in anger as she burst through the door and into the room that he was being held in.

"I thought you would be happy for me. You always seemed to support me." He replied dumbfounded. He never thought that this was the way Anjii would react. How could she? In their family, the hunger games had always been a source of honour and pride.

Sitting down heavily on the lacquered bench beside him, tears began to pour down Anjii's face as she fought for stability.

"Of course I'm happy for you." She said, lying through her teeth. "I just don't know what I'll do without you."

"Why would you need to be without me?" Maro asked quizzically. "I'm planning on winning this thing."

With that, a peace-keeper came in to retrieve Anjii and their conversation was cut short.

##############################################################################

Sitting in the cool dark room, Joli tried to keep her head from spinning. One phrase kept repeating itself in her head.

"I am going into the hunger games and I'm only fifteen."

"Calm down." She told herself stubbornly. "You are prepared, there's no way anyone else is more prepared than you."

It was then that Ulina was swiftly wheeled in by a calm uniformed woman who then swiftly left the room.

"I'm so sorry Joli. This is my entire fault." Ulina began to cry, big wet tears rolled down her face and she continued to apologize profusely until she was crying so hard that Joli couldn't understand what she was saying anymore.

"Calm down Ulina!" Joli screamed and her outburst seemed to shock her friend into submission. "I would have volunteered anyways, you know how much pressure my family's been putting on me to regain our family's honour after my brothers immediate death in the games. You know how embarrassing that was for them. They didn't even care that he was dead!" The last part brought a small tear to her eye but Joli quickly brushed it away.

The two girls were string at each other, one in shock and the other in frustration when the door opened again and Huck slipped through the gap.

"Joli." He said, his voice laden with pain. Crossing the room in as few strides as possible, he enfolded her in his bear-like embrace and didn't let go until an annoyed peacekeeper and to virtually pull them apart.

During their long, loving moment, neither of them had noticed Ulina's departure.

##############################################################################

"Congratulations Elec." Farrellie said in her flowing voice. "You made the right choice."

Elec was glad that the girl hadn't seen his real motives or she was sure to disapprove. Underneath, he knew that she didn't really believe what she was saying but he decided not to let her know that.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Elec asked, motioning for the weak girl to sit down.

"Thank you Elec." She said grateful for an excuse to rest her fragile being. Farrellie felt that at any moment she would shatter into a million pieces. She knew that Elec wasn't ready for the games and that he was too cocky for his own good. Sure to die in the bloodbath. Farrellie knew that his only hope was acting strong and sticking with the careers.

Elec sat silently throughout this whole thought process for he was used to her long thinking periods.

"Not to rush you Farrellie, but I need my token to go into the arena and you are sure to be kicked out any moment." He said pulling her gently from her thoughts.

"Right, of course, your token." She replied brusquely and handed him something wrapped in a flannel handkerchief.

As she was ushered out, he gently unfolded the worn cloth and retrieved his token, a ring that every tribute in his family was given for the games. One they had all brought back alive.

##############################################################################

Ariadne smoothed down the red velvet chair that she was sitting on in the dreary room and thought how much nicer this place was than the orphanage. There, everything had been in shades of gray. As far as she was concerned, elaborate chairs like this didn't even exist.

Ariadne tries to keep her mind filled with mundane things for she knew that no one would be visiting her to say goodbye. For who did she have to do so? Not her mother or father of course and the only reason that they would have to let Erina in was to give her a token for the games.

Thinking about tokens, Ariadne reached under her loose shirt and pulled out her only real possession. It was a charm that her mother had given her before her death. It was a gold cog that represented the symbol for their district, technology. Ariadne had strung the beautiful thing onto a thin strip of brown leather and tied it around her neck. Never taking it off was the only way to not lose it for many things in the orphanage just disappeared over night if you weren't careful.

##############################################################################

Jere sat in the awful, drafty room and cried. When the door was pushed open, Jere looked up and found that he couldn't see through his fogged up glasses.

"Ah the trials of seeing things clearly." He sighed to himself in annoyance and proceeded to wipe them clean on his already dusty shirt. This proceeded to make it even worse as the dusk stuck and streaked his lenses even more. Tutting, he put them in his shirt pocket and suddenly remembered that someone was there to see him. He jerked his head up and smiled when he saw that it was his best friends, Famer and Toyu. Famer had his hands clasped behind his back and he could barely contain a grin that had begun to spread across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Jere asked inquisitively.

"Oh nothing." Famer said obviously embarrassed that he was smiling when his best friend was about to be sent to his death. "I'm just rather proud of my work is all."

"Umm, our work you mean?" Toyu cut in.

"Well, what is it?" Jere responded hopelessly, interrupting their stare down. Whatever it was was a reminder that in a few short days, he would no longer be with them.

He began to sigh but as Famer pulled out his token for the arena from behind his back, his lament was cut short. Held out towards him was an intricate watch. He snatched it out of their hands and began to examine it closely to figure out its many functions. He was so deeply engrossed in thought that he didn't notice as his best friends left.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Skyclimber**

* * *

Bowler hat. paxomnes – 90 points

X-screamurmind-X – 190 points

Dancingchocolatesmudge – 20 points

Lizzieg562 – 140 points

Thegirlwhowasonfire21 – 85 points

xxMissxxCassix – 550 points

sofiaroro – 55 points

* * *

Things people have

Lizzieg562 – matches, large food, water purification tablets

Dancingchocolatesmudge – water purification tablets, good weapon, large food, capitol medicine

* * *

**Things you can buy:**

**Water purification tablets 15 points**

**Matches 15 points**

**Refill of ammunition (arrows etc.) 20 points**

**Food (small) 20 points**

**Food (medium) 25 points**

**Food (large) 30 points**

**Clothing replacements 30 points**

**Weapon (average) 30 points**

**Weapon (good) 40 points**

**Medicine (normal) 30 points**

**Medicine (capitol) 45 points**

* * *

**1. What is the surface area of the average brick?**

**2. Which composer's music can reduce someone's risk of having a seizure?**

**3. −5(1 − 5x) + 5(−8x − 2) = −4x − 8x**


End file.
